Secretos
by coni06
Summary: Porque todos tienen secretos, incluso la tímida y amable Hinata Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

**P** orque todos tienen sus secretos, incluso la tímida y siempre amable Hinata Hyuga.

 **Primer beso**

Algo que todos daban por sentado de Hinata era que Naruto había sido su primer beso, incluido el mismo naruto!.

claro que no sería ella quien desmentiria aquello, él nunca se lo había preguntado y sinceramente prefería que siguiera así, este era uno sus secretos.

Naruto no era su primer beso, ni siquiera el segundo o el tercero, siendo honesta, él era el quinto chico al que besaba en su vida, no por gusto, si de ella dependiera.. bueno quizás no cambiaría su primer beso ni el tercero, pero definitivamente si el segundo y el cuarto.

Su primer beso había sido con uno de sus mejores amigos meses antes del regreso de Naruto a la aldea, Kiba, y no, no fue que ambos mágicamente se vieron atraídos el uno por el otro, Kiba solo había querido que su primer beso no fuese con un criminal al cual ella tenía que acercarse para robar información, era poco común que su equipo realizará ese tipo de misiones, ella en específico, pero encajaba en el perfil que se necesitaba y honestamente lo que pensará su padre acerca de lo indigno de ese tipo de misiones para un Hyuga la tenía sin cuidado, después de todo ella nunca fue digna para él, aún podía recordar lo nerviosa que estaba, Kiba se había acercado a ella junto a Shino, y le había preguntado si ya había sido besada alguna vez, (una pregunta estúpida por supuesto, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo con ella y sabían que solo se dedicaba a suspirar por cierto rubio despistado), cuando ella obviamente negó ambos se miraron y todo pasó demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro tenía los labios de Kiba sobre los suyos, solo le tomó medio segundo para entender y devolver el beso, que evidentemente fue un beso de verdad, inclusive hubo lengua, luego de eso ella solo le agradeció el gesto a kiba, ella sabia que el no se sentia atraido por ella y que solo quería que cuando recordará su primer beso tuviera un buen recuerdo, tiempo después se enteró que tanto Kiba como Shino habían sometido a la suerte la decisión de quien sería el que la besaría, no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

Que si ella hubiese preferido a naruto en lugar de Kiba, no estaba muy segura, amaba a Naruto, pero también amaba a Kiba y Shino, de diferente manera por supuesto, así que no se lamentaba, su primer beso había sido con alguien importante para ella.

El segundo beso había sido horroroso, al final si había tenido que besar al criminal para poder distraerlo mientras shino tomaba el pergamino de su gabardina, fue la cosa mas babosa y horrible de su vida, durante todo el regreso a Konoha se dedicó a tallar sus labios para eliminar el recuerdo ante la mirada divertida de Kiba, agradeció que su padre se enterara de la mision y le prohibiera a Tsunade enviarla a misiones de ese tipo, excusándose en el hecho de que ella pertenecía a un clan y por lo tanto estaba al servicio del líder antes que nada.

El tercer beso quizá no supo apreciarlo en su momento, pero ahora lo atesoraba como un hermoso y nostálgico recuerdo, había sido con Neji, como una promesa, si bien ninguno de los dos sentía ese tipo de afecto hacia el otro no se veían totalmente como hermanos, bien ella lo llamaba nii-san, pero era por costumbre, ¿como podían verse como hermanos cuando Neji la había odiado más de la mitad de su vida?, sin embargo se querían como ella quería a Kiba y Shino o como él quería a Tenten y Rock Lee, quizás más,(ella estaba segura que con un par de años más se verían totalmente como hermanos), pero el beso era una promesa de que al regresar el la entrenaría y ella volvería a reclamar su derecho como heredera del clan, luego se casaría con Neji y dejaría todo en sus manos, los de la rama principal no podrían hacerle daño a Neji por ser su esposo y juntos encontrarian otra forma de proteger el byakugan sin someter a otros miembros a la esclavitud, era el plan perfecto, pero Neji murió en la guerra y ella no quería gobernar el clan sola, así que se dedicó a hablar con su hermana, a hablarle sobre Neji, sobre las injusticias del clan y sobre cómo debía cambiar las cosas, ahora ella estaba segura que su hermana cumpiria los sueños de su nii-san.

El cuarto beso sería quizás el único del que no le hablaría nunca a su esposo, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, había sido con Toneri, en un intento desesperado para que él confiara en ella y así poder cumplir con la misión, él no la había obligado a besarlo, ella lo había hecho por su cuenta para lograr que él bajara la guardia, cosa que no había funcionado del todo, sin embargo no había sido tan horrible, es decir lo fue porque bueno,el chico le había arrancado los ojos a su hermanita y quería destruir la tierra, pero ignorando ese hecho había sido algo tierno, él no tenía ni idea de que era él contacto físico, no cuando vivía solo en la luna desde hacía mucho tiempo y solo se había quedado quieto esperando algún tipo de ataque, sin embargo, prefería borrar eso de sus recuerdos, y cuando Naruto y el resto preguntaron si Toneri no se había propasado con ella mintió descaradamente.

Y por supuesto, su quinto beso había sido con su amado rubio, y no habían parado desde entonces.

* * *

 **Bueno esta es mi primera vez como escritora en fanfiction, o mi primera vez como escritora en cualquier parte xd, es un conjunto de oneshot sobre bueno.. creo que es bastante obvio, no tengo muchas expectativas la verdad, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero igual decidí animarme, ¿que malo puede pasar?, en fin si alguien por casualidad termina leyendo este fanfic espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un comentario, besos.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Odio

**ODIO.**

contrario a la creencia general Hinata Hyuga si podía odiar, incluso con la misma intensidad del mismísimo Madara si la falta era muy grave, claro que su odio no era tan destructivo como el odio de un Uchiha, ni tan duradero, era intenso sí, pero era fugaz iba y venía con la misma rapidez.

Ella había odiado a todos los enemigos que intentaron dañar a sus seres queridos, había odiado al mismisimo Raikage por intentar secuestrarla cuando era una niña, ese fue, a su parecer el inicio de sus problemas, su padre empezó a presionarla más y su primo inicio a odiarla.

Odio a su padre, en varias ocasiones, lo odio cuando activo el sello maldito en un Neji de tan solo 7 años, lo odio cuando la insultaba y la hacía sentir aún más débil, lo detesto a niveles exorbitantes cuando le pidió enfrentarse por el liderazgo del clan contra su propia hermana, a la que ella había cuidado desde la muerte de su madre,ella no podía golpear a su hermanita, él fue el culpable de que Hanabi y ella se distanciaran después de eso.

lo odio luego de enterarse de la verdad del padre de Neji, si él sabía del rencor de su primo porque no lo había dicho antes, así ella se hubiese ahorrado la paliza de los exámenes chunnin, y ni hablar cuando luego decidió entrenar a Neji, fingiendo piedad por él hijo de su hermano cuando no la había sentido por sus hijas, ella sabía que solo lo hacía para controlar los avances de su primo, sin embargo a pesar de la infinidad de veces que odio a su padre seguía amándolo como solo una hija ama a su padre, quería que él la viera y le dijera tan solo una palabra de aliento, triste que solo se animara a hacerlo después de la guerra, cuando a ella no podía importarle menos su aprobación, ya era una adulta, no necesitaba de un amor que se le fue negado cuando niña, sin embargo lo aceptó, porque su odio era pasajero pero su amor no.

Odio un poco a su primo durante su infancia, ella no pidió ser secuestrada, ella nada tuvo que ver en la muerte del padre de este, era una niña por Kami, sin embargo Neji decidió dirigir todo su odio a ella, como si ella fuese la culpable de la división entre las ramas del clan, a pesar de todo lo perdonó, por los recuerdos de las semanas antes de ser secuestrada y quizás porque ella quería tener alguien que la quisiera y la protegiera, no se arrepentía, Neji fue una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Odio un poco solo un poco a Sakura luego de que Kiba le contara lo de la falsa declaración de amor, cómo no hacerlo, para ese momento Sakura sabía lo que ella sentía por Naruto y no le importo en lo más mínimo, ellas no eran tan unidas pero aun así eran parte de los novatos, esperaba algo de camaradería, (es por eso que ella se esforzó tanto luego de la guerra en juntarla con Naruto, pero ya el daño estaba hecho), la odio porque ella no debía jugar así con los sentimientos de otros, porque una declaración de amor no podía ser tomada a la ligera, ¿que hubiese pasado si Naruto le hubiese creído?, ella dejó de odiarla cuando entendió que estaba desesperada, sin embargo siguió pensando que fue una solución estúpida , pero nunca le dijo nada aunque Kiba si que regresó indignadisimo.

odio al mismísimo Naruto, ella no era jodidamente invisible, pero para él parecía que lo era, así que lo odio cuando "olvido" su declaración de amor, porque ¿quien olvida algo como eso?, por eso, (ella nunca lo aceptaría) pero sintió un poco solo un poco de mal sana satisfacción cuando él le confesó que la amaba y ella se fue con Toneri sin decirle que ella también lo hacía, claro que esa satisfacción se esfumo cuando recordo que estaba dejando al amor de su vida por un loco que quería destruir la tierra.

y por último, él odio que tuvo más problemas para dejar atrás, el odio a sí misma, se odio por su falta de caracter, hasta que entendió que no le faltaba nada, que ese era su carácter, nunca le gusto la violencia, su personalidad era tranquila y calmada, ella nunca sería feroz o fría como todos quería que fuera, esa no era ella y estaba bien.

se odio por decepcionar a su padre, hasta que se dio cuenta que era él quien la había decepcionado.

detestaba tartamudear, pero noto que solo lo hacía con Naruto presente.

le costó infinidades aceptarse a sí misma, pero debía agradecerle a sus compañeros de equipo, a Kurenai, a Neji y a Naruto, sin ellos ella no hubiese podido dejar el odio a sí misma atras, porque ella podía odiar, pero amaba con mayor intensidad, y había descubierto, un dia que se amaba a sí misma más de lo que se odiaba.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, admito que en la parte final deje un pedazito de mi, y creo que de la mayoría, ese afán de ser "perfecta" para otros que te impide amarte a ti misma es algo que me ha pasado,y toma un tiempo saber que solo tienes que ser perfecta para ti, en fin dejo a un lado todos esos tristes pensamientos, si les guta él cap porfis dejenme un mensaje o algo.**

 **edtru23:** OMG eres mi primer review, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste!, eww en fin, dejando mis ánimos de escritora primeriza a un lado, me alegro que te gustara, este cap no es tan divertido, pero bueno, respecto al canon, este fic no se centra tanto en romance, es decir si lo hay pero no es lo principal, sin embargo esto es totalmente cannon, son los pensamientos de una Hinata adulta, casada y con dos hijos, de los cuales hablaré más adelante al igual que hablaré de su matrimonio con Naruto.

 **sarahmchugs:** Hello thank you very much for you review, sometimes i also read fanfics in english for the same reason, anyway I hope you continue to like the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Embarazo

**Embarazo.**

Hinata Hyuga era conocida por ser paciente y dulce, y en verdad lo era, pero ella tenía que admitir que el embarazo fue una época realmente oscura donde toda la paciencia que tanto la caracterizaba se fue por el jodido retrete, claro que nadie más lo supo, excepto quizás por Kiba y Shino, especialmente el primero.

Ella supo que el embarazo no sería muy bueno con su paciencia desde el momento en que se enteró, tenía un retraso, y hacia un par de semanas en que Naruto había ido a una misión bastante extensa y antes de eso, bueno, ellos se habían despedido como una pareja de recién casados, por lo que las fechas coincidían, había ido al hospital donde gracias a todos los cielos estaba Sakura en lugar de Ino, ( _no que no confiara en la rubia pero bueno ella era el epicentro de los chismes en Konoha y Hinata no quería que nadie supiera de ello antes que Naruto)_ quien solo le había confirmado la presencia de ese pequeño puntito de chakra que ella había observado antes con el Byakugan.

Así que cuando dos semanas después su esposo había regresado de la misión y luego de haberlo recibido demostrándole lo mucho que le había extrañado se lo había dicho, y él había sido el primero en poner a prueba su nueva y limitada paciencia cuando hizo la pregunta más estúpida del momento.

-¿Como?, Había dicho con sus ojos azules abiertos al máximo. En ese momento Hinata supo que se convertiría en una reverenda bruja durante los nueve meses que durará su embarazo, porque quiso, en serio, golpearlo, como que como, era obvio como había pasado, además había esperado una reacción muy diferente en lugar de una estúpida pregunta.

Ella respiro profundo mientras se obligaba a sí misma a recordar que ella era Hinata Hyuga, una chica paciente y amable que en condiciones normales no se hubiera enojado solo por él ya tan conocido despiste de Naruto, ella no era Sakura Haruno o mucho menos Temari Sabaku No _(aunque en ese momento enserio quiso ser alguna de ellas para poder golpearlo por tonto sin remordimientos)_ así que no podía contestarle a su dulce pero un poco tonto esposo con un fuerte golpe.

-Naruto kun, creo que ya sabes cómo se hacen los bebés. había sido su respuesta, a lo que Naruto se había sonrojado avergonzado y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad pero que realmente solo fueron 10 segundos tenía a su esposo besándola mientras giraba con ella en brazos.

La segunda gran prueba de paciencia fue cuando tenía tan solo 6 meses de embarazo, ese día había recibido la visita del equipo 8, a los cuales tenía un tiempo de no verles, Kiba había llegado comiendo una especie de dulce derretido y empalado, y ella lo había deseado desde el momento en que el olor dulzón llegó a su nariz, así que con un poco de vergüenza se lo había pedido; Kiba siempre había disfrutado de molestarla, y hacerle bromas, y eso estaba bien, incluso le gustaba, pero cuando él empezó a bromear sobre su peso y el dulce en lugar de darle la jodida golosina sintió su tan infinita paciencia acabarse, estuvo a punto de repetir su mantra de no eres Sakura ni Temari, pero eran Kiba y Shino, así que si existía alguien con quien pudiera aflorar todas las hormonas reprimidas del embarazo era con ellos, por lo que activó su Byakugan mientras veía a Kiba con su mirada Hyuga, ( _esa que todos creían que ella no sabía utilizar)._ Su compañero solo se había quedado paralizado y sorprendido, algo normal, puesto que ella nunca se había enojado con él por sus bromas. así que Shino, oh adorado Shino se había acercado con su aparente inmutabilidad, arrancándole el dulce a Kiba de las manos y tendiendole la golosina, ambos solo se quedaron en silencio mientras ella disfrutaba del delicioso sabor del bombón, silencio que fue roto 5 minutos después cuando no pudo evitar vomitar todo,mientras Kiba la sostenía por la cintura y se burlaba nuevamente y Shino sujetaba su cabello.

La tercera prueba había ocurrido en la mansión Hyuga unas semanas antes de que ella diera a luz, su padre había estado hablando algo sobre el consejo, su hijo el Byakugan y entrenamiento, a lo que ella demasiado sensible con el tema se había levantado abruptamente y le había dicho a su padre y hermana que el niño sería un Uzumaki, y que ella era perfectamente capaz de entrenar a su propio hijo, no quería que este creciera con las mismas presiones a las que ella fue sometida en su infancia, aún puede recordar la cara sorprendida de su padre y la pequeña sonrisa de su hermana.

Recuerda que estuvo enojada con Naruto durante una semana entera solo porque él podía dormir toda la noche mientras que ella no podía ni siquiera tomar una posición cómoda por la enorme barriga, y porque sus pies dolían y porque cada vez que estaba a punto de caer dormida él pequeño Boruto decidía dar una pequeña patadita para recordar su existencia.

Sin embargo a pesar del horrible humor que se cargó durante todo su embarazo, no se arrepentia, y mucho menos lo hizo cuando tuvo en brazos a esa pequeña motita de cabello rubio, lo amaba, y en ese momento supo que su corazón ya no estaba dentro de su pecho, ahora estaba fuera, porque su corazón sin duda alguna era ese niño.

* * *

 **Ok estoy segura que este capítulo no es ni de cerca mi mejor trabajo, no tienen idea de lo difícil que fue escribirlo, toda esta semana estuve con muy poca inspiración, al final salió esto, más que nada porque ayer fue el dia de las madres en mi pais y mis padres vinieron de visita despues de no haberlos visto desde hacía un tiempo, estuve hablando con mi mami y ella me comento lo horriblemente hermoso del embarazo y bueno…**

 **En fin, prometo que para la próxima (si la inspiración me lo permite) escribiré algo mejorcito.**


	4. Chapter 4- Kiba y Shino

**Kiba y Shino.**

La primera vez que le dieron a Hinata el nombre de sus compañeros de equipo se sintió un poco decepcionada, no que tuviera algo en contra de los que serían sus camaradas, solo que tenía la leve e ilusa esperanza de ser elegida en un equipo junto a Naruto, y bueno no podían culparla por soñar, sin embargo luego de superar la desilusión de no ser puesta en equipo con él chico que le gustaba se preocupo por no ser aceptada por sus nuevos compañeros, ella no hablaba mucho, y la mayoría de los niños tendían a alejarse de ella o en su defecto a burlarse por sus ojos.

Shino y Kiba eran los nombres de sus compañeros, a ambos los conocía, aunque nunca había hablado mucho con ellos, a Kiba lo reconocía por que siempre llevaba un lindo y adorable perrito en su cabeza y en algunas ocasiones se reunía con Naruto y algunos otros chicos para hacer travesuras, su aspecto era salvaje, y honestamente se parecía muchísimo a los chicos que la molestaba cuando estaba sola, ella esperaba pasar lo suficiente desapercibida para que él no quisiera meterse con ella.

El otro chico era Shino, ella era de las pocas que no solían pasar por alto su presencia, quizás porque ambos eran invisibles para los demás y entre marginados se entendían, sin embargo ella no esperaba caerle mejor a él de lo que le podía llegar a caer a Kiba, Shino no parecía alguien dado a soportar las debilidades y las fallas, y lastimosamente eso era lo único para lo que ella era realmente buena, o eso decía su padre y él consejo de su clan.

La primera vez que hablaron fue cuando su sensei los hizo presentarse, Hinata agradeció a todos los cielos que su nueva maestra fuera una chica, supuso que sería más fácil para ella comunicarse, Kiba había dicho su sueño de ser Hokage para declarar un día del perro, a lo que Shino le había comentado que esa idea era algo tonta y que las funciones de un Hokage no podían resumirse a algo tan banal, esa fue la primera de muchas discusiones sin sentido entre esos dos, ella solo los observo en silencio hasta que Kiba había dirigido sus ojos rasgados hacia ella

-Verdad que es una buena idea Hinata- había preguntado él con una linda sonrisa que le recordaba un poco, solo un poco, a la luminosa risa de Naruto, quizás por eso había sido honesta y había respondido sin temor que a ella le gustaban los perros pero que no podía sólo ser Hokage para decretar un día del perro pero sin embargo era una bonita idea.

\- Lo ves Shino- había gritado él- ella está de acuerdo conmigo.

A lo que shino se ajustó los lentes mientras negaba.

\- Estoy bastante seguro que no fue exactamente lo que dijo, Kiba.

Por lo que en respuesta Kiba había chasqueado la lengua y Kurenai y yo habíamos reído, y entonces lo supe, que probablemente tomaría tiempo pero que seriamos grandes amigos algún día.

Kiba la había hecho llorar, y no lo culpaba, ella estaba un poco sensible, su padre le había gritado por su inutilidad mientras le contaba que la había puesto en la academia aunque eso significaba ponerse en riesgo porque ella no valía nada para los Hyugas, no que a ella le sorprendiera realmente, no cuando lo había escuchado antes cuando Kurenai había ido con él para pedir su aprobación, sin embargo ahora habían fallado en una misión por su culpa, la primera que no tenía nada que ver con encontrar gatos perdidos, había tenido al ladrón al alcance de su mano, pero a última hora tuvo miedo de fallar, por lo que se paralizó y lo dejó escapar, Kiba se había enojado y le había gritado que no podía congelarse cómo estúpida y ella solo pudo salir corriendo.

así que ahora estaba sola sentada y llorando como tonta a la orilla de un pequeño lago,hasta que sintió la presencia de Shino a su derecha, quien empezó a crear figuras en él aire con sus insectos para animarla, así era él, nunca decía nada pero intentaba reconfortar con su presencia, pudo sentir al rato a un kiba a su izquierda, quien había acariciado su cabeza como si ella fuese Akamaru mientras musitaba un lo siento fui muy duro contigo, ella se había desmoronado y les había contando de las palabras de su padre, sus inseguridades y su eterno miedo a fallar, quizás ese fue el preciso instante en que sus lazos como equipo, como amigos y como casi hermanos se habían formado, Kiba les había dicho sobre la presión de ser perfecto cómo su hermana y su madre y el peso de la ausencia de una figura paterna, y Shino sobre su miedo a ser olvidado e ignorado por las personas a quienes apreciaba, Kurenai los había encontrado tomados de las manos a la orilla del lago.

La entrada a la adolescencia fue un poco complicada, los sentidos de Kiba se habían agudizado y él se había estirado, Shino tenía más insectos debido a que su cuerpo ahora era más grande y a ella le habían crecido los pechos y las caderas, todo en menos de un año, Kurenai había tenido una horrorosa charla con ellos sobre los cambios de su cuerpo y lo que esto implicaba, de la cual Kiba había salido sonrojado, ella al borde del desmayo y Shino con sus insectos bastante agitados. pero eso no había sido lo peor.

Aun puede recordar cuando en medio de una misión Kiba le había preguntado si estaba herida ya que podía oler sangre en ella, casi se desmaya de la vergüenza aquella vez, o cuando tuvieron que cambiar de lugares en la tienda de campaña que compartían, por lo general ella dormía en el medio, ya que según Kiba ella tendía a enfriarse más rápido, pero con la entrada de la adolescencia no era muy cómodo para ella despertar con ambos restregando partes que no podían controlar que despertaran mientras dormían, a lo que Kurenai había propuesto una sola tienda para ella, sin embargo ellos se negaban, era poco práctico, y las posibilidades de no reaccionar bien a un ataque se elevaban, así que ellos solo habían posicionado a Shino en el centro por ser quien se movía menos de los tres y habían acordado no darle muchas vueltas al tema.

En la guerra ella solo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que todos sobrevivieran, habían acordado visitar a Kurenai y su bebé que pronto nacería cuando la guerra acabara, los cuatro (porque si, Akamaru era parte de la manada).

Ellos habían estado con ella durante el periodo de luto a Neji y cuando inicio a salir con Naruto ( ella estaba casi segura que Shino había amenazado a este con ponerle un insecto come carne si la lastimaba), y el día de su boda casi llora al notar que todos vestían de civil excepto ellos dos quienes tenían sus ropas de misión, y ella supo porque, para él equipo 8 era una despedida de la forma cómo venían comportándose, era el inicio de la división,todos tomarían caminos distintos, ahora ella estaba casada y ellos eran solteros, desde ese momento ella supo que en las misiones tendría que dormir en una tienda diferente y que ya no podrían quedarse hablando hasta la madrugada en la habitación de Kiba o intentar darle de beber nuevamente a Shino solo para ver a sus insectos descontrolados bailando por todos lados.

Con los años dejaron de verse tan a menudo, ella intentaba controlar a sus dos pequeños soles, que para bien o para mal habían sacado la hiperactividad de su padre, Shino controlaba cientos de fierecillas en la academia y Kiba intentaba poner en funcionamiento junto otros jounins a la policía de Konoha, sin embargo cuando podía tener noches libres se reunían. Desde que Boruto era lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de Himawari ella podía salir más y reencontrarse con su antiguo equipo, una Kurenai quejándose de la rebeldía de su hija, un Shino contando anécdotas de sus estudiantes, un Kiba con fama de playboy y sus eternas idas y venidas con la que parecía ser su novia oficial (al menos la mayor parte del tiempo), una entrenadora de gatos que había conocido en una misión,sin embargo en esencia seguían siendo los mismos niños que se habían presentado la primera vez y habían hablado sobre perros y Hokages, y ella esperaba que así fuese siempre, porque ellos eran sus camaradas, su otra familia.

* * *

 **Ok regrese, omg este es el cap más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, aunque creo que se los debía, me retrase toda una semana, pero en mi defensa no fue enteramente mi culpa, la inspiración es una perra y ademas soy una adulta joven universitaria con constantes dudas existenciales y fragilidad económica so.. Lo importante es que mi inspiración regreso mágicamente ayer debido a la indignación que tengo por las elecciones presidenciales en mi país (me dueles Colombia, me dueles), así que si les gusto él capítulo porfis denme una señal, soy nueva en esto y necesito saber que estoy haciendo mal para poder mejorar.**


	5. Chapter 5- Matrimonio

**Matrimonio.**

Estar casada era emocionante, extraño y algo.. difícil, no que ella se quejara por supuesto, había amado a Naruto toda su vida, estar casada con él era un sueño hecho realidad, para ser honestos Hinata no esperaba que él se fijara en ella alguna vez, siempre pensó que él se casaría con alguien mucho más fuerte o que recorrería el mundo cómo su antiguo maestro Jiraiya, y que ella se quedaría sola cuidando de Kiba y Shino,o en su defecto casada con algún Hyuga lo suficientemente masoquista como para aceptar su eterno amor por el rubio.

sin embargo él le había propuesto matrimonio, y en tiempo récord, solo habían tenido 5 meses de noviazgo, pero luego de una mision en la que tanto el equipo 8 cómo Naruto habían participado el rubio decidió que quería que ella fuera su esposa, él juraba que su decisión la había tomado mucho antes y que no tenía nada que ver con un Shino que dormido había amanecido con la cabeza entre sus pechos, el escándalo que Naruto había armado por eso había sido enorme.

Relájate Naruto-había dicho Kiba al notar lo alterado que estaba él rubio- ni que fuera la primera vez que pasa.

en ese momento ella solo quiso golpear a su amigo y estaba segura que Shino también lo pensaba. Naruto había exigido dormir a su lado en la noche a lo que Kiba le había llamado pervertido, y ella, bueno, la verdad es que no era lo mismo dormir al lado de Shino que hacerlo al lado de Naruto.

La vida de casada fue complicada desde el primer día, él la había llevado a un viaje de luna de miel a las aguas termales, el problema, una habitación enorme con un baño termal privado para ambos, ella no era tonta, cómo Kunoichi sabía todo sobre la seducción y las cosas que debían hacerse por supuesto, pero eso no evitaba que se sonrojara al pensar en alguien viéndola desnuda, más si ese alguien era precisamente la única causa de sus desmayos y sonrojos, Hinata miró la habitación y de paso a su esposo, (era extraño llamarlo así en su mente, aún no se acostumbraba del todo), él estaba curiosamente sonrojado también.

Los primeros minutos fueron incómodos, entre la indecisión de ella y la caballerosidad de él, ninguno sabía cómo dar el primer paso, solo estaban sentados en la cama, lo cual era curioso, si bien ellos nunca habían intimado si que se habían metido mano y habían llegado a segunda base, especialmente en misiones o cuando su padre o Ko no se encontraban en la aldea (desventajas de tener una familia que puede ver a través de las paredes suponía).

Al final, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar había sido ella quien dio el paso, se levantó de la cama y le pidió dulcemente que le ayudara a bajar el vestido y luego desnuda lo invitó a tomar un baño, lo demás vino solo, que si cómo lo había hecho sin desmayarse, fácil, cómo kunoichi y teniendo en cuenta que su sensei era maestra del engaño ella tenía fuertes nociones de seducción (que pocas veces uso), por lo que solo vio su noche de bodas cómo una mision, una muy muy divertida mision.

Naruto roncaba, y no, no eran pequeños y tolerables ronquidos como los de Kiba o Shino, eran fuertes y sonoros, acompañados de muchos movimientos, si bien los ademanes sólo ocurrían cuando él no tenía misiones, entrenamientos o cualquier cosa que gastara su energía antes de dormir, con los ronquidos tenía más que suficiente, al final luego de 3 dias sin poder dormir bien había descubierto que si lo movía un poco de posición los ronquidos disminuían, en ocasiones incluso se apagaban, luego tuvo que acostumbrarse a la extraña costumbre de su esposo de enrollar las piernas con las suyas y meter la mano en sus pechos, ni siquiera lo hacía como un gesto erótico, solo era al parecer una extraña manía suya,que si bien no le molestaba era un poco complicada en los días calurosos.

Él nunca le prohibió nada por supuesto, él entendía que los lazos formados con los compañeros de equipo eran eternos, sin embargo desde la guerra Naruto era algo así como una celebridad en todo el mundo ninja y también para los civiles, y al parecer para estos últimos que no entendían el funcionamiento de los equipos de tres, el que ella estuviera cenando con su amigo sin la compañía de su esposo era motivo para crucificarla y armar las más estupidas teorias, vale, quizás Kiba había logrado a base de esfuerzo según él una reputación de jugador y sumando el hecho de que él y Akamaru le habían dado un regalo al llegar no eran razón suficiente para nada, se suponía que era la celebración del equipo 8 por su recién descubierto embarazo, celebración a la que Kurenai no pudo asistir porque Mirai había enfermado y Shino había faltado por una mision de ultimo momento de su clan. Al día siguiente una estúpida revista de chismes había publicado un falso artículo con una fotografía que había sido tomada cuando Kiba puso su mano sobre su abdomen para tratar según él de sentir al cachorro, Naruto solo había suspirado mientras se quejaba de que la misma revista había publicado una semanas atrás un artículo afirmando que él sexto Hokage tenía una relación secreta con Iruka sensei solo porque lo había ascendido a director de la academia y ambos eran solteros sin una relación conocida, ella por supuesto le explico la situación a Naruto, cosa innecesaria por supuesto, él solo era un celoso sin remedio cuando se trataba de un shinobi o civil desconocido o de cierto chico de la luna cuyo nombre era tabú,sin embargo Kiba le había dicho que para evitar problemas lo mejor era no reunirse en citas solo los dos (ella sospechaba que él verdadero motivo de Kiba era que las chicas no querían salir con alguien en una "relación" por muy falsa que esta fuese).

Todo había ido bien entre ellos durante el tiempo que llevaban de casados,hasta que él fue nombrado Hokage, ella estaba feliz por él por supuesto, era su sueño, sin embargo noto que al pasar el tiempo y debido al constante crecimiento de Konoha su esposo dejo de pasar tiempo en casa, y su comunicación estaba bastante débil. Eso le molestaba por supuesto, pero no podía quejarse o enojarse, no cuando Boruto parecía más rebelde y molesto cada día, y no cuando su pequeña Himawari seguía cada paso que daba, así que ella solo podía sonreír y tratar de calmar los ánimos de su hijo, ella entendía por supuesto las responsabilidad de su esposo,y sabía también que para él era el doble de difícil de lo que fue para los anteriores Hokages, primero porque la aldea ya no era para nada pequeña, incluso contaba con grandes empresas, y segundo porque si bien Naruto era bastante hábil en peleas y con palabras inspiradoras era bastante malo en el ámbito intelectual, no que su esposo fuera un idiota total, pero siendo honestos él no era la bombilla más brillante. Shino le había recomendado hablar con su esposo sobre lo que le molestaba, Kiba había dado una idea que involucraba las palabras secretaria y sexy en una misma oración (la propuesta fue rotundamente rechazada aun con las quejas de este), y Kurenai había apoyado la propuesta de Shino.

Naruto no era exactamente como ella lo imaginaba, pero estaba bien, de alguna manera era mejor así, no era tan diferente a pesar de todo, descubrió que contrario a lo que ella pensaba, no sonreía o estaba animado todo el tiempo, tenía días en los que despertaba con pesadillas de la guerra o recuerdos de su infancia, en esos días ella no lo dejaba levantarse de la cama y se dedicaba a mimarlo hasta que él se reponía.

Él era inclusive más desorganizado de lo que esperaba, incluso habían discutido por su costumbre de dejar todo tirado en cualquier parte, habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre las verduras cuando ella descubrió que él las odiaba, y contrario a lo que otros pudieran pensar naruto era un quisquilloso con los tiempos, si podía adelantar algo lo hacía por muy molesto que esto fuera.

Aun con todos esos pequeños detalles que ella adoraba de él,y los que no adoraba mucho ella se sentía inmensamente feliz, lo amaba, lo había amado siempre, y estar con él era un sueño hecho realidad, aun con todas sus bajas.

* * *

 **Estoy de regreso people, para este cap me sentí inspirada luego de leer una historia romántica en wattpad, en fin, les traje esto a petición de algunas lectoras de Naruhina, aclaro que yo no soy muy romántica así que lo siento si las decepciono, pero estoy trabajando en ello xd.**


End file.
